The Deal, then Partnership
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Ciel lives with his stepmother and stepbrother who treat him like dirt. But one prince makes a deal with him that allows him to claim what was rightfully his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ This will be my second AU. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Summary: Ciel lives with his stepmother and stepbrother who treat him like dirt. But one prince makes a deal with him that allows him to claim what was rightfully his.**

**Warning: If you hate OC's then this will be a warning.**

"You really are ugly Ciel. So ugly and useless" the older boy with dark brown hair with dull brown eyes exclaimed. However the boy who was afflicted by the abusive words remained emotionless.

The older boy, Daniel wore rich clothing made from elegant silk decorated with pearl buttons and ribbons. But the younger boy, Ciel wore a loose smock with long pants that cause him to trip occasionally. His hair was disarrayed, his hands cut and his body bruised. The hard house tasks and violent temper were the source of his abused body.

Ciel gave Daniel a stoic expression which triggered Daniel's anger, causing him to slap Ciel across his face. However, Ciel did not utter a sound as he was sprawled across the floor. "Just finish scrubbing the floors then tend to the fitting of my suits, the prince will be visiting us tomorrow…"

When Daniel left, Ciel slowly rose from the floor and started scrubbing the floor with the brush. Ciel did not care about a mere prince visiting or his pitiable life. He did not care about the stinging pain on his cheek or his infamous step-brother. He no longer cared about anything ever since his father had died. He cursed his life.

.

.

.

"Ciel! Where is Daniel's ring?" Ciel's step-mother shouted from Daniel's bedroom.

"It is in the drawer, next to the bed" Ciel said indifferently as he walked into Daniel's room. He scrunched up his nose from the smell of the strong perfume radiating from the woman.

She went up to the drawer and took out a small velvet box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful blue diamond ring, the ring of the Phantomhive heir. She slowly approached her son who sat in front of the mirror. Daniel wore a red coat with matching red shorts. Around his neck was a black ribbon and the buttons were made out of black pearls. However, the young boy looked extremely ridiculous. The color red made his already dull looking brown hair duller while the shorts only reached his thighs. Ciel looked at his ridiculous looking stepbrother carefully and actually tried to find good points in his attire, sadly he found none.

Ciel's stepmother slowly placed the ring onto Daniel's fourth finger and Daniel examined it with a small glint in his dull brown eyes. The ring was supposed to belong to Ciel but his stepbrother took it right after his father's death. No, his stepfamily took everything from him. Ciel stared at the ring which was placed upon his Daniel's fourth finger longingly. The ring was something, the only thing he wanted back that was rightly his. Well almost the only thing he wanted…

"Let me remind you Ciel that you are not to show yourself in the presence of the prince. You are too dirty and inferior to even look at the prince."

"Yes Madame" Ciel whispered with a small respectable bow.

"You won't call me mother anymore Ciel?"

Ciel did not reply as he stared at his stepmother with blank eyes.

"Oh well it's no matter. Just stay outside when the Prince comes."

"Yes Madame" but before Ciel can leave Peter screamed.

"Mother! Mother! I swear I saw a bug on the mirror!"

"Hush Daniel! It is just a bug. You must not act so childish in front of the prince. If he takes a liking to you, you might get invited to his court."

Ciel tried to hold in his laughter from his stepmother's statement. Daniel's brain was a hollow rock, he knew nothing of the world. He was just too dumb to know anything.

"Yes mother" Daniel muttered as he glared at Ciel with the mirror. Silently Ciel left the room and the house to not be found by the man who will change his life.

.

.

.

Daniel and his mother greeted the prince in front of their mansion. They have heard rumors that the prince is really handsome so both of them excitedly waited for the prince to arrive. Then the royal carriage stopped in front of them and they held their breaths as an old Asian butler got out of the carriage. But the prince was nowhere to be found.

"Where is the prince?" Daniel's mother exclaimed, peering inside the carriage.

"The Prince will arrive later on, I am sorry for the inconvenience" the butler replied, giving them a gentle smile. But the both of them did not notice a figure wrapped in black escape from the back of the carriage.

.

.

.

Ciel was doing the laundry outside the backyard. Even though he hated his life, he never complained. He knew that complaining would never solve anything. He let out a small sigh, even though he was not interested in seeing the prince, he wanted to interact with a "sane" person. Ciel was never allowed to leave the mansion and never met anyone other than Daniel and his stepmother ever since his father's funeral.

Because Ciel was concentrating on the task given to him, he did not notice the presence behind him. "Young boy, do you know the way to the Phantomhive manor?"

Ciel turned towards the man behind him with a scowl. "Ironic is it not? You are on its backyard."

"Oh I see, I did not realize" the man said a bit sarcastically. "Did I do something to offend you boy? You are frowning" the man said with fake concern.

"I am just annoyed to be called a "young boy"" Ciel answered honestly. Ciel studied the older man before him. The man had ebony hair with startling blood red eyes. He had sharp cheek bones with a handsome structured face. The man was beautiful, in a dark way. The man wore a simple black coat that covered his whole body.

"I am sorry, _my lord_" the man said as he placed his hand over his heart and gave Ciel a small bow. Ciel smirked at the older man, he enjoyed the respect he was given, to him it felt nostalgic.

"So what is it you want?"

"Are you a servant?" the man suddenly asked, ignoring the boy's question. Ciel grimaced at the word thrown at him. To be honest, he really wasn't sure _what _he was. A servant? He really wasn't willing to be their servant. A slave?

_I am born in noble blood! How can I be a slave? _Ciel screamed in his mind.

Then after a hesitant pause, Ciel answered, "You can say that…" The man's eyebrows rose in curiosity but did not question him further on the topic.

"So is the master of the house present?" the man asked as he slowly approached Ciel.

"I do not have a master" Ciel replied, backing away from the man.

"Well I am sure there is a master since I came to meet a young boy of the name, Daniel Phantomhive…"

"Don't you _dare _call that empty shell the master of this house!" Ciel shouted.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" the man asked in a mocking tone.

"I am no-not jealous!" Ciel stuttered, heat flushing onto his cheeks. Then Ciel quickly slapped away the man's hand which tried to caress his face.

"And don't you dare touch me!"

"My, my, what a snappy servant" the man said with a smirk. "Will you take me to see him?"

"I cannot. The prince is coming today, you should come back tomorrow or see the door by yourself."

"Nonsense! You _will_ take me to see this boy" then the man grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him towards the mansion.

"Wah? You have no right to pull me around! I demand to know who you are!"

"Me?" the man asked, giving Ciel a mischievous smile, "I am Prince Sebastian."

**A/N: It will be very helpful if you will review. And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, alerted, favorite my stories. So to the next chapter!**

**Summary: Prince Sebastian wants to make a deal…deal for what?**

**Warning: Other Characters**

"You are Prince Sebastian?" Ciel asked with awe.

_So __**this **__is the queen's son_, Ciel thought as he continued to stare at Sebastian.

"Yes, and you are coming with me to see this so called Daniel Phantomhive."

"But your highness, I am to be punished if they see me with you. And how did you end up in the back yard?"

"No time for questions!" the Prince exclaimed as he pulled Ciel into the mansion. The whole way Ciel demanded to be released. But as soon as they were inside the halls of the mansion, Sebastian released Ciel as he commanded, "Lead me to Daniel Phantomhive."

With a frustrated sigh, Ciel reluctantly led the Prince through the halls towards the sitting room. When Ciel opened the door, they found Daniel and Ciel's stepmother having tea on the couches.

First there was anger in the stepmother's eyes but upon seeing Sebastian her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Who is this Ciel?" his stepmother asked with venom in her voice.

"It is Prince Sebastian, Mistress…"

"Your highness!" Daniel and his mother cried in unison.

"When did you arrive, your highness?" Daniel asked as the both of them stood up and bowed towards him. Daniel shot Ciel a glare to have him bow as well. However when he was about to turn to do so, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist and threw their hands over their heads as if Ciel just won a competition.

There was a small smirk on Sebastian's lips as he announced, "I will take this boy with me. And will you excuse me, I am quite busy…"

"Your highness? I thought you came to talk about the task we were given from the queen just yesterday…"

"Oh, you do not have to worry about that. I will be solving the case so just forget about the letter. This is what my mother requests."

Daniel became silent so his mother took over, "But your highness, why would you want that child for? He is completely useless."

"No, I will take him with me and that is final. Will you please excuse us."

Then he again dragged the protesting Ciel towards the door and onto the royal carriage. Then with a _whack_, the horses pulled the carriage towards the castle.

.

.

.

When they got to the palace, Ciel was forced to change his clothes. When he finished changing, he found himself in a dark blue coat with silver buttons. On his back there was a large light blue bow and around his neck decorated a thinner bow. He wore shorts the same color as his coat and he wore socks with high-heeled shoes. Ciel looked like a young earl in his new clothing.

However, Ciel grimaced at the high-heeled shoes. It seemed like it mocked his height as he peered down at him. The prince was good at insulting him indirectly.

"You look great" the Prince said simply as he examined Ciel with his new clothing. He then went up to him and carefully tied the bow around his neck. "Better…"

"May I ask your highness…Why did you bring me here?"

"I want to make a deal with you Ciel…"

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise with the mention of his name. "How-how did you…"

"I know that you are the one who is solving the cases for my mother, Ciel."

The Phantomhives was an underground police who solves cases for the Royal Highness. However this information is known to only some trusted people.

"Why did you think that, your highness?" Ciel did not know why the Prince knew this but it made him curious.

"Well, why don't we just sit down?" He walked over to the tea table which was set up with miniature cakes and tea. The prince ushered Ciel towards a chair opposite from him as he asked, "Would you want some tea?"

"Yes please" Ciel did not drink tea ever since his father's death. Oh, how much he had missed tea.

When Sebastian placed the tea before his guest, he began, "I have always wondered about the Phantomhives. I heard mother mention the family name many times so I started researching. I have learned about how your mother had died when you were five years old and how your father had remarried. Then later I learned about your father's death and how his Will was nowhere to be found so therefore Daniel Phantomhive became the head."

Ciel scowled at Sebastian's explanation of his life. "Even though your reasons for researching about my family's history seem unintelligent, you have done your research quite well, your highness."

The prince ignored Ciel's rude remark and continued, "But one thing that caught my attention was: where did the son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive go? So I started to research about the cases which Daniel Phantomhive "solved". But isn't it strange? How could a boy solve a case when he barely visited the crime scene? And one witness grew my interest; one police officer said that he always found a servant boy with bluish-grey locks at the crime scene, snooping around. Why, isn't that interesting?"

Ciel gave the prince a low growl and whispered, "What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal" the prince answered as he picked up a miniature cake from the plate. He quickly examined it and popped it into his mouth.

"A deal?" Ciel questioned as he cocked his head to one side.

"Yes a deal. I am quite sure it will satisfy you and me."

"What is it then?"

The prince studied the child who sat across from him and smirked. The boy before him was indeed beautiful with bluish-grey locks, perfect smooth skin, and handsome features. But not only Ciel's looks interested the prince, everything about the boy fascinated him greatly.

"I will make you the head of the Phantomhives. But you are to be my partner for the cases given by my mother."

"That is fine… I would have to do so anyways as the head of the Phantomhives."

"But there is a catch" the prince said with a smirk, "you will have to stay in the palace for some time and help along side with me to solve some of these cases."

"What! Live in the pala-"

"Yes, but don't you think this deal is simple? Just a few months as my servant slash partner then you are the head. Do you want that nutshell to dirty your father's name?"

Ciel gaped at the prince and sorted through the possibilities. Then with defiance he looked up at the prince and said, "I agree to the deal, but you cannot order me around like a normal servant. You have no authority over me, your highness. I am a Phantomhive and I have a right to not be treated like a mere servant."

Sebastian gave Ciel a smile before agreeing. Then he stood up and reached his hand towards the younger boy. "So is this a deal, Mr. Phantomhive?"

The younger boy smirked back as he grabbed the prince's hand, "it's a fair deal, your highness."

There and then, their partnership began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And I am sorry for not updating it quickly, it was kind of hard to choose which task should come out first but at last I have chosen! And as you may notice…the chapter is short, but I hope you will just enjoy it anyways. Also thank you soooooo much for reviewing, alerting, and favorite this story. I just hope that since it's getting a new start, readers won't leave this story too quickly…**

**Summary: **So a task arrives for the two new partners

**Warning: **Other characters and Sebastian's extreme teasing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji…

_**Clang! Clang!**_

Ciel gave a slight moan as he slightly moved inside the warm covers.

_**Clang! Clang! Clang!**_

"Hmmm…"

_**Clang! **__**Clang!...Bang !**_

Ciel gave a startled cry as he sat up on the bed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and peered around the room to find the source of the sound.

At the end of the bed he found the prince holding a Chinese gong. And on the bed, there was a frying pan and a metal stick. Ciel glared at the prince and snarled, "What was that for?"

Sebastian placed the gong down onto the bed and replied with a smirk, "I tried waking you up with this frying pan but that didn't work so I used this Chinese gong. Maybe I should use this first…"

"And what is so important to wake me up in such a way?" Ciel asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well nothing in particular, I just wanted to see your surprised face. But I wanted to talk to you about our first task."

With a frustrated sigh Ciel murmured, "Just don't do that again…"

"Why? It's fun" Sebastian said as he cocked his head to one side with a slight smirk on his lips. Sebastian found the boy before him amusing that he couldn't help himself but tease the boy.

Ciel rubbed his temples and said, "Will you just leave, I will come down in a second…"

Then with a slight chuckle, Sebastian left the room. With another sigh, Ciel quickly changed into a dark green suit with black buttons and ribbons. He clumsily put on his socks and shoes and headed downstairs to the dining room. Yesterday right after sending a letter to the Phantomhive mansion that Ciel will be living in the palace for some time, Sebastian took Ciel on a tour to some parts of the palace. He showed him the dining room, sitting room, games room, Sebastian's study, the library, Sebastian's room and lastly Ciel's room. Therefore Ciel was able to find the dining room rather quickly.

When he went inside, Sebastian was sitting in one of the chairs as he drank a cup of tea. Next to him, there was a plate of food which was left untouched. Ciel slowly sat down next to Sebastian and started to eat the mint salad, poached eggs and scones.

"So Ciel, this will be our first task." Sebastian handed Ciel a stack of reports.

"So…What are we suppose to do exactly?" Ciel asked as he scanned through them.

"The Tower of London is currently under renovation but the workers are afraid of the ghost of the late Queen Anne Boleyn. Therefore my mother wants us to investigate the truth behind the matter…"

Ciel never questioned the tasks whenever Daniel has given him one from the queen but this was just ridiculous. Why must a Phantomhive pursue a _ghost_?

"So we have to pursue a ghost that might not even exist?" Ciel questioned as he cocked his eyebrows.

"My mother is really troubled by this matter since the renovation is not going any further. And since almost every single guard at the Tower of London has seen this so called _ghost_ she believes that there is something behind it."

"Tch…What a stupid case this is" Ciel muttered as he crossed his arms.

"So Ciel…do you know the late Queen Anne Boleyn?"

Anne Boleyn born in the 1500's was invited to become the maid of honor for the previous queen, Catherine of Argon. When King Henry VIII took a liking to her, they married in 1533 after Henry VIII divorced with Catherine of Argon. Even though the King had made the nation into a Protestant nation to divorce Catherine of Argon, he soon resented Queen Anne for not bearing him a son. Then with accusing Anne with adultery, incest and treason; she was executed at the Tower of London at 1536.

"Yes I know some things about her…" Ciel said indifferently.

"She has died a terrible death and the ghost seems to appear at night in the yards of the Tower of London."

"So we are just going to try finding this so called "ghost" and get rid of it?"

"Yes, that is my mother's wish… But I actually find this first task rather simple. So I hope you do not fail such a _simple_ task Ciel. I do not want to find you useless already."

With a forced grin, Ciel asked with clenched teeth, "So when are we leaving?"

"We will leave tonight."

.

.

.

Ciel shivered in his coat as he stood at the entrance of the Tower of London. At each side of the entrance the Queen's guards stood with their bright red coats and fur hats. They stood there stoically with their rifles securely in their two gloved hands. They terrible stood out in the gloomy atmosphere of the palace as white puff of air formed from their mouths.

Sebastian looked down at his young companion with a smirk and defiantly walked towards the gates of the old palace. The two guards stood up straighter at the sight of the prince and gave him a salute. And when Ciel passed by, he swore that one of the guards gave him a disapproving look. With a small sigh, Ciel followed Sebastian into the gloomy walls of the palace. But then they heard a shout call out, "Prince! Prince!"

Ciel and Sebastian turned towards the gate to find Daniel who was blocked by the two Queen's guards with their stick-like rifles. With an irritated sigh, Sebastian ordered the guards to release him.

"What is it you want?" Sebastian asked as he turned towards the boy who stood at the gate. Even though Daniel wore clothing fit for a young prince, he still looked incredibly ridiculous with his overly flushed cheeks, dull hair, and slightly chubby face.

"I would want to help out in the investigation!"

Ciel was about to step in when Sebastian asked, "Who are you again?"

Both boys froze in place as they stared in shock at the prince before them.

"E-excuse me?" Daniel stuttered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Your highness…" Ciel coughed beside him, "This is my stepbrother, Daniel Phantomhive… I am sure you just met him _yesterday_."

"Ah! You're that _idiot_ Ciel often talked about! It is a pleasure to meet you. Oh and you may help with the investigation but I advise you to not disturb us" he said pleasantly as he extended his hand towards the slightly chubby boy.

Before sending a brief glare at Ciel, Daniel gave Sebastian a fake smile as he shook his hand.

With a small frustrated sigh, Ciel went further into the castle. The Prince's constant teasing was making him absolutely annoyed and frustrated.

"Ciel!" Sebastian's voiced ringed out, making Ciel stop.

"Yes your highness?" Ciel asked bitterly as he shivered in the cold air.

"Do you want someone to hold your hand in the dark?" he asked with a slight smirk, his hands reaching out towards him.

Then and there, Ciel knew he might someday kill the smirking man before him.

**A/N: To be honest, I am not sure how everyone will react to this case since it seems not too serious… But I hope I can somehow still get your attention. And again thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you will RxR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the attention you have given to this story! I really appreciate it!**

**Summary: **So a task arrives for the two new partners

**Warning: **Other characters (My mass failure at writing…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji…

When the three were through the gate of the Tower, a man who looked liked a priest rushed towards them. The man was rather chubby and he wore a black robe with a small cross around his neck.

"Prince Sebastian, I was waiting for your arrival!" the man said happily as he gave Sebastian a low bow. Then the man looked at Ciel and Daniel curiously and asked, "Who are these children?"

"This is Ciel, my assistant and that is…um."

"My name is Daniel Phantomhive" Daniel stepped in quickly as he flashed a smile at the man.

"Oh! You are that famous Daniel Phantomhive! I heard about all of the cases you have solved for the Queen. You really are a brilliant child!"

"Thank you sir" Daniel replied, his smile growing larger.

Sebastian flashed a knowing smirk at Ciel as Ciel stared at the far wall indifferently.

"Ciel, this is Father George. He is the keeper of the St. John's Chapel and he will be our guide."

Ciel extended his hand towards the priest and said politely, "It is nice to meet you Father, I am Ciel."

"It is nice to meet you too Ciel, you must be brilliant as well since the prince seems to be fond of you" Father George said as he took Ciel's hand. Ciel lightly blushed at the Priest's remark as he tried not to look in Sebastian's way.

"Now, will you tell me the details of this ghost?"

They continued to walk together in a small group as they headed towards the white tower, the place where the ghost was seen often.

"We believe that the ghost is of the late Queen Anne Boleyn. The ghost is around the age of 18 and she wears a white frock. Last night, one of our guards had died from shock from seeing the ghost. Oh, let him rest in peace…"

Sebastian and Father George walked in front of the two boys as they discussed matters about the ghost. And behind them, Ciel and Daniel walked closely behind. Ciel was listening carefully to Sebastian and Father George's conversation as Daniel walked rather close to Ciel, making Ciel uncomfortable. Soon they arrived at the White Tower. Ciel wouldn't really call it a tower but a white "box" to be precise. The tower was tall and large with its grayish-white walls however, with its fair balance of height and width it looked more like a stone box.

Slowly they were led up the wooden staircase, the old wood creaking as they climbed.

"The White Tower has been used as a prison but now it is used for storage. So please do not touch any of the weaponry you see" Father George warned as he opened the door of the White Tower. As soon as they went inside, they saw rows and rows of barrels stacked on top of each other in a large open room. The room was dimly lit by the rare source of sunlight from the glass windows.

"What is all this?" Daniel asked as he tried to read the printed words on one of the barrels.

"This is all gunpowder. So I advise you to not use fire at the entrance floor."

"Is it really safe to keep large amounts of gunpowder in one area?" Ciel questioned, wondering what sort of accidents might occur with the gunpowder.

"Yes, we understand the circumstances and we are hoping to move them elsewhere… Now if you go up that staircase it will lead you to the great hall, the residential hall, and the St. John's Chapel. The guards saw the ghost mostly at St. John's Chapel so I advise you to go there first…"

"You are not coming Father?" Ciel asked.

"No I cannot… I have some things I have to do. I am sorry that I cannot guide you."

"It's fine Father George…" Sebastian waved him off. "We will be fine ourselves."

"Yes, so I shall take my leave. And if anything happens please do not hesitate to call me."

Then Father George left, leaving the three alone in the dimly lit tower.

"Your highness? Did't it make more sense to have come at night? According to books I have read, ghosts come out only during nighttime."

"Actually the guards have seen this ghost during daytime as well. Plus, it's so dark outside that it does not seem like it is daytime. And reading ghost stories are you Ciel? How childish of you."

"Tch, I just happened to read them. And it is really dark in here that we can only see the outlines of objects" Ciel stated with a click of his tongue as he motioned towards the dimly lit space of the white tower.

"Why Ciel? Are you afraid of the dark?" Sebastian asked mockingly with a smirk on his face.

Ciel ignored the prince as he stated indifferently, "we should go up to the St. John's Chapel… Are you coming Daniel?"

Daniel stood where he was a moment ago and was shivering visibly. "Of-of cor-corse I-I am go-going…"

Then together they slowly climbed up the stairs. When they reached the top floor they found themselves in a large spaced room. Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls as they walked.

"I think the Chapel is at south-east end of the tower…"

They quickly made their way to the chapel and all three of them couldn't help but gasp at the sight. At the very front of the chapel stood a simple cross, the wallsstripped bare to reveal dull stone. The arches loomed over them perfectly, giving the chapel a mystical beauty.

Then from the front of the chapel, they heard a small voice sing:

"_London bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London bridge is falling down,_

_My Fair Lady."_

"It's the ghost!" Daniel squeaked as they noticed a form in white who kneeled in front of the cross.

The moonlight flooded the ghost, giving it a faint glow. The ghost seemed to have her hands intertwined together, its head down as if in prayer. Then upon hearing Daniel's sudden call, the ghost suddenly stood up and dashed towards the spiral staircase with inhumane grace.

"She is getting away!"

They ran after the ghost, the staircase making them feel slightly dizzy.

"_London bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady."_

Sebastian descended the spiral staircase rather gracefully and quickly while Ciel stumbled and tripped onto himself several times. However, Daniel seemed to have the most trouble as Ciel heard heavy breathing behind him.

"_London bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, Falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady."_

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally landed at the entrance floor of the tower, the ghost nowhere in sight.

"It got away…" Ciel sighed with frustration.

Suddenly Sebastian gave Ciel a wide smirk and walked towards him with a confident stride. Slowly backing away Ciel asked, "What?"

Ciel was lifted from the ground and he found himself in Sebastian's arms.

"What are you doing? Release me this instant!"

"Ciel, your legs are just too short! You run so slow that we couldn't catch the ghost."

"Then why didn't you just go first?" Ciel growled, slightly blushing at the fact that he was being carried like a princess.

"I just didn't want to see you fall flat on your feminine little face" Sebastian said charmingly as he gave Ciel a smirk.

"Your highness, do you know that I might just _accidently _kill you someday?" Ciel said with a forced smile, his voice full of venom.

"I highly doubted it with those skinny arms of yours. I don't think you can even kill a rabbit with those arms."

Then Ciel imagined his hands wrapped around Sebastian's throat, strangling him to death. Oh how much Ciel wanted to kill the prince this instant.

"So what are we going to do?" Ciel muttered his voice low to control his frustration.

"I believe we have no choice but to stay in the tower for the night."

"What?" Daniel and Ciel cried in unison. Daniel's eyes widened at the prospect of having to stay in the tower the _whole _night. He just wanted to prove Sebastian how capable he was to help out but now, he just really wanted to go back to the manor.

"Yes, we will be staying here for the night. Oh Daniel is it? You can leave if you want…"

"No I will stay…"

"Suit yourself." Then with Ciel still in his arms, Sebastian started to walk towards the exit of the White Tower.

"Where are we going your highness? And will you please put me down?" Ciel growled, annoyed at being held.

"Firstly, I am going to inform Father that we will be staying over tonight. Secondly, I will not release you until you call me by my name. Even though I am a prince, we are still partners…"

Again Ciel slightly blushed at Sebastian's order and he hesitantly whispered his name:

"Sebastian…"

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and etc…! I really appreciate it!**

**To be honest…I had a really hard time on this chapter. A very hard time. So I believe that my grammar, spelling, punctuation is utter fail. But I hope you guys will SOMEHOW enjoy this story.**

**And thanks for reading!**

**Notes:**

**London Bridge is falling down has a myth that it is about the sacrifices used to create the London Bridge. But of course there are other myths as well and if you are interested you can research further.**

**Just a small note that Anne Boleyn is an "actual" person in history. Her life is quite an interesting one. At first Henry VIII had affairs with Anne's younger (?) sister Mary Boleyn. However soon afterwards Henry VIII fell in love with Anne but she refused to sleep with him. But when she became the queen, she gave in to him. However she never bore Henry a son so she was accused for sleeping with her older brother, George Boleyn. (Gross isn't it, who will ever do that…)Then she was executed at the Tower of London. So that's a simple summary about Anne Boleyn. Also there is a movie called "The Other Boleyn Girl" but beware, I'm sure it's PG 17.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed/alert/favorite this story! I really, really appreciate it! This will be the last part of this mission and the conclusion will be in the next chapter with another mission that will be started in the next chapter. This chapter is very rushed, I am sorry. **

**Well Plz RxR!**

**Summary: **The two partners together solve the Ann Boleyn's ghost case.

**Warning: **Other characters, and the writing is rushed rushed rushed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji…

Sebastian and Ciel occasionally heard the loud snores of Daniel as they wrapped themselves with the blankets. They sat in front of the fireplace and they watched the flames flicker as the lights danced on the stone walls of the White Tower.

"So when did your mother die, Ciel?" the Prince asked directly, his eyes never leaving the dancing flames.

"When I was five" Ciel answered indifferently as he wrapped the blankets tighter around him.

"Were you saddened?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, wondering how the arrogant child will answer his question.

Ciel turned towards the Prince and examined him briefly. Then he looked away and answered honestly, "Yes, I was saddened. But grieving for the dead won't bring them back, so I was naïve then."

"Naïve? Are you admitting that you were naïve, my dear Ciel?" Sebastian asked, his smirk widening.

"Yes" Ciel sneered, "but do you have to make it such a big deal out of it?"

"Yes, I thought you will never admit it when you act so arrogantly."

"Tch, I may be arrogant, but I wouldn't necessary brag about it…"

"I see…" Then they were quiet again. Ciel didn't mind the silence, but what made him twitch with annoyance was the fact that Sebastian sat rather close to him. But before he can comment on the closeness, they both heard a scream from behind them.

The partners turned to find the ghost hovering over the frightened Daniel with a knife clutched in its hands. The ghost had dark brown hair which reached its shoulders. Its eyes were oval and the color of deep amber. The ghost wore a white dressing gown that reached her ankles. And the strangest thing was the paleness of the skin, its skin was as white as snow.

Ciel's gaped in surprise at the ghost's sudden appearance but Sebastian remained calm as he studied the scene before him.

"Seb-Sebastian! Capture the ghost!"

With a slight smirk Sebastian muttered, "Yes, my lord" before he sped after the ghost.

Feeling the sudden danger, the ghost dropped the knife and fled, the white dressing gown trailing after it. But the ghost was no match for Sebastian as he gripped the ghost's arm and forced it onto the cold stone floor. The "ghost" started cursing as it tried to wiggle its way out from Sebastian's grip. Then from Sebastian's coat, he took out a rope to bind the "ghost".

"Release me!" the "ghost" screamed as Sebastian tightened the rope around its wrists.

"Sorry Ms. Ghost, we cannot do that…" Sebastian said coolly as he separated himself from the "ghost".

Then Ciel approached the "ghost" and kneeled in front of it. Then with the back of his hand, he softly rubbed the "ghost's" cheek. White powder was on his hand while the "ghost's" cheeks revealed a spot that had more color then the other parts of the "ghost's" face. Ciel quickly stood up and hovered over the "ghost" and demanded, "what is your reason for doing this?"

Tears started to flow out of the "ghost's" eyes, cleaning the white powder on its face. "I-I am a des-descendent of Ma-Mary Boleyn…" the fake ghost of Ann Boleyn sniffed as tears rolled off her chin.

"Mary Boyeln… as in meaning the sister of Ann Boyeln?" Ciel asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ye-yes…"

Then a voice behind the group interrupted the conversation greatly, "Your highness? Did you capture the ghost?"

Both partners turned around to glare at Daniel who was still cowering under the thin blankets. With a sneer Sebastian answered, "Mr. Phantomhive, we have just found out that the ghost is actually a young girl. Now, will you please stay put and do shut your mouth."

Then the hall was soon silent again. Then Ciel turned to Sebastian and asked, "When Daniel screamed you didn't seem surprised, did you know that she was present?"

Sebastian smirked as he answered, "yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me she was there?" Ciel asked frustratingly, forgetting the fraud ghost for a second.

"Me? You are supposed to catch the ghost, remember I am testing you?"

"But you caught her just now!" Ciel shouted as he pointed towards the crying girl to emphasize his point.

Sebastian's smirk widened as he replied, "Because you ordered me that is why."

_Screw social classes_, Ciel thought as he glared at the Prince. He was sure that someday, _someday_ he will torture the prince to death.

"Well enough about that Ciel, now" the Prince turned towards the crying girl who sat on the cold ground. "What is your name young girl?"

"M-my na-name is J-Jane Carey…" the girl said between uneven breaths.

"So Jane…why did you act as the ghost of Ann Boyeln?" Sebastian asked softly as he kneeled in front of the weeping girl. He took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and handed it to her with a gentle smile.

Jane took the handkerchief graciously and answered, "it's for revenge for my ancestor, Ann Boleyn."

Ciel who was standing cocked his eyebrows and asked, "So you are taking revenge for an ancestor whom you never met?"

Jane looked down at her lap and whispered, "I have something to show you, will you please take these binds off?"

As soon as Sebastian cut off her binds, she took out a crumpled up letter from her bosom. With shaky hands, she handed the letter to Sebastian. Sebastian read the letter briefly and quickly handed it over to Ciel. And when Ciel finished reading he asked, "So Mary Boleyn resented King Henry?"

"Of course she did!" Jane hissed as she clutched the hems of her white dressing gown. "She resented the King for killing her brother and sister! So Mary wrote endless letters to Ann and George, but none of them were sent for the fear that the King might come pursue her and her family."

"So to take revenge for your ancestor, you have done this?"

"Yes, for many generations many of the girls and sometimes boys from our bloodline would sneak in and act as the ghost of Ann Boleyn. We didn't want to cause too much harm, just something to scare the guards…"

Ciel let out an audible sigh, this case was dumber then he thought it will be. Then emotionlessly he told the girl, "Did you know that one of the guards died from scaring him yesterday?"

"Yes I did… I didn't mean to cause harm, I am so sorry…" then the girl covered her face with her hands and started to sob quietly.

Then Sebastian stood up quietly and he bowed deeply as he said humbly, "I know that you did not mean harm and I believe I am the one who should apologize. Even though I am not directly from King Henry's bloodline, as the future king of England, I deeply apologize to the Boleyn family. After all, Queen Elizabeth I, one of the most achieved Queens of England was the daughter of Ann Boleyn. "

The girl's eyes widened as she asked, "So you are Prince Sebastian?"

Sebastian reached his hand towards Jane and answered, "Yes I am, Lady Jane."

Jane blushed slightly as she took his hand and was lifted up gracefully from the ground.

_We don't have time to be flirting! _Ciel wanted to scream but said nothing as Jane turned towards Ciel.

"Please have the letter" she said as she pointed at the letter in Ciel's gloved hands. "So can you please release it to the public? To tell the people that Mary Boleyn was not cold-hearted to not send any regards to her siblings?"

Sebastian swiftly approached Ciel and took the letter from Ciel's grasp. Then he turned to Jane with a reassuring smile, "We shall do that. And we will keep this letter in the palace library for safe keeping."

"Thank you, your highness!" Jane said as he face brightened up with a smile.

"But you shall never do this again, is that understood?"

"Yes your highness" she said with her hands clasped together in front of her as more tears sprung from her eyes.

"You should go now, the guards may come and see you here."

Then with a final thank you, Jane walked off.

"So you're just going to let her go?" Ciel asked when he was sure that Jane will not hear them.

"I thought it wouldn't be necessary to question her any further…"

Then silently with the letter in his hands, Sebastian walked towards the fireplace. Ciel silently watched him, curious as to what the Prince will do next. And Sebastian did something Ciel never expected…

Gracefully avoiding the still cowering Daniel, Sebastian stopped in front of the fireplace. Then he threw the letter into the fire, the thin paper burning up rather quickly.

"What are you do-"

"Get out" Sebastian ordered tonelessly, his eyes never leaving the burning letter.

"What?"

"I said get out!" Sebastian shouted. He ran up to Daniel and snatched the blankets away from the boy. Then he shouted again, "If you don't want to get burned, get out of here now!"

Daniel quickly scrambled from his spot and ran towards the spiral staircase. However Ciel just stood there, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Sebastian? What is-"

But he was interrupted by Sebastian who lifted him up in his hands. "Release me this instant! Why did you burn the letter! I demand an explanation!"

But Sebastian did not answer as he continued to run with Ciel in his arms. As soon as they were outside, Sebastian set Ciel onto the old wooden staircase and ordered, "Ciel, get away from here as far as you can. I will meet you at the entrance of the London Bridge."

When Ciel was about to question him again, Sebastian placed his finger on his lips to shush him. "Please Ciel, do follow my orders. Will you trust me?"

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't help but nod.

"Good" Sebastian said with a genuine smile. "Now you better go, I will meet you there very soon."

Then Ciel ran off.

Sebastian gave out a small sigh as he muttered, "What a dumb case this was…"

And when Sebastian was sure that Ciel was safe, he took out a match from his coat pocket…

.

.

.

Ciel was safely outside of the Tower of London when he heard an explosion. He turned around and found smoke billowing out from the castle walls.

_Sebastian…_

He was about to run back into the castle walls but decided against it. He somehow _knew _that Sebastian will come back. So with clenched fists, Ciel turned his back towards the Tower of London and ran.

.

.

.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he the Prince walked into his view. Ciel had waited for ten minutes for the Prince to arrive. There was chaos around the Tower of London as the guards tried to stop the fire with water buckets. Many pedestrians stood by to watch the billowing smoke that no one seemed to notice the Prince coming out from the Tower. The Prince had ash all over his expensive coat, his face slightly scratched and ashen. His hair was disarrayed as he breathed heavily.

"Were you the one who started the explosion?" Ciel asked as he ran towards the Prince.

But Sebastian did not answer as he again lifted Ciel from the ground. Ciel yelped at the sudden action. Then with Ciel in his arms, Sebastian ran swiftly along the crowd. And together, they left the chaos of the night…

**I hoped you still liked it! (Even though it was really rushed) And in the next chapter you shall know why Sebastian burned the letter…**

**Notes:**

-There was a Noble man known as John Carey, and I believe he was one of the descendents of the Boleyn family. Therefore Jane's last name is Carey.

-Mary Boleyn left London when she got married. And even though she knew that her siblings were in the Tower, there was no evidence that she had tried to contact them in any way. So yes, I have changed the facts around a little bit.

-There was an explosion in the White Tower in the 1900's but since this story takes place in the 1800's the explosion is fictional


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so, so much for the people who reviewed/alerted/favorite/read this story! Actually the conclusion to the previous case is rather short and we have a new case coming! I hope you will somehow like it but my writing is really rushed, sorry!**

**But plz RxR!**

**Summary: **A new mission is installed for the partners.

**Warning: **Other characters, and the writing is rushed rushed rushed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji…

With a slam, Sebastian barged into the dining room with a furious look on his face. Ciel was having a peaceful breakfast alone but the sudden interruption made him feel sour inside. But when Ciel saw Sebastian's furious expression, Ciel allowed a smirk to form on his lips.

When Sebastian was close enough Ciel asked mockingly, "What? Did your mommy get mad at you, _your majesty_?"

In instinct Sebastian turned towards Ciel with a growl but when he noticed it was just Ciel, a slight smirk formed on his handsome face. "Ah Ciel! You are so tiny that I didn't notice you… Are you sleeping well? If you don't you won't grow taller!"

"Shut up! And will you stop commenting on my height?" Ciel snared as he stabbed his mint salad viciously with his fork.

Sebastian did not answer as he sat himself across from Ciel. He started to eat his food silently, his lips in a tight line. Ciel studied the prince cautiously. Ever since they returned, Sebastian never told Ciel why he burned the letter and the White Tower. But today Ciel will not let the matter fly by so easily. With gentle ease Ciel asked, "Why did you burn the letter?"

Sebastian looked up from his platter of food, the fork in his mouth. Slowly he placed the fork onto the table and sighed, "That letter… It's dangerous to the royal family. It will insult us greatly, I couldn't take the risk."

"Then why did you burn the tower?"

"I thought you knew why Ciel… I expected more from you" Sebastian answered with an exaggerated sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

Ciel's face reddened immediately before he muttered, "then you burned it to conceal the fact that the ghost was just an ordinary girl yes?"

"Yes, people will believe that the ghost had left because of the explosion."

Then the room was filled with silence. Even though Ciel hated talking, the silence made him uncomfortable especially when Sebastian wasn't teasing him like usual.

"So I assume that you got in trouble with the queen?" Ciel asked as he closely watched for Sebastian's reaction.

However if the prince ever flinched it went unnoticed by Ciel as he continued to eat silently. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence which in some ways terrified Ciel greatly. He knew that something was wrong and he was determined to find out.

"Is something bothering you?" Ciel whispered and as soon as the question left his mouth, a small blush formed on his pale cheeks.

"Are _you_ worried about _me_?" Sebastian asked as his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Of course not" Ciel answered with a huff, "Do you think I will ever worry about you? No, just that the silence annoys me."

"Are you blushing dear Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he gave Ciel a playful smirk.

"Don't change the subject! And I am not blushing!" Ciel fumed as he banged his palms against the antique table.

"Sure…" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Then from his coat pocket he took out a thin file which he tossed onto the table towards Ciel.

"We have a new case…"

.

.

.

Ciel couldn't help but smile slightly as he walked along the streets of London. Even though the sky was relatively cloudy the sun would sometimes shine through the cracks, basking the world with inviting warmth. You could say that it was a nice weather for the city of London.

"So this is what London looks like!" Ciel cooed as he walked alongside Sebastian.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, confusion evident on his face. "But you came to London last time, when we went to the Tower of London…"

"But that's the Tower of London, not actual London."

"Sure…" Sebastian dismissed sarcastically and he even rolled his eyes slightly for emphasis.

"Why are you so sarcastic lately? I order you to stop that!" Ciel shouted as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, _young master_" Sebastian said with a bit of emphasis on "young master".

Ciel clutched his fists at the side as he tried to calm himself from murderous rage. "So where is it?" Ciel asked as soon as he was able to control his anger.

"Here…" and the pair stopped in front of a worn out café.

Both of them were not wearing their usual clothing but commoner clothing. After all they had to blend in to gather information.

When they went inside, they sat themselves down onto a table and ordered tea. They both took off their hats and pretended to have a light conversation. Ciel even faked some chuckles and smiles as Sebastian pretended to talk lightly as if he was talking about his pet cat. But of course this was not the case…

"Do you see him?" Ciel asked as he faked a smile on his lips.

"I'm looking for him…" Sebastian muttered as he made himself looked amused by what Ciel had just said.

"So… a new drug. Highly addictive?" Ciel whispered as he faked a small chuckle.

"Yes… And we will stop it from spreading too far…"Then he gave Ciel a slight nod before he stood up and approached a man who was sitting in the far corner. Ciel knowing what was going on, calmly sipped his tea.

Sebastian walked over to the man in the far corner slowly and sat on the empty chair next to him. The man looked up at Sebastian with caution as Sebastian gave him a large smile. "I'm here for the Lady Braun…"

The man's eyes lightened up and gave Sebastian a toothy grin before asking, "Yeh a customuer?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary customer…" Then Sebastian took out a gun from his pocket, hiding the object from view with his jacket. He pressed the mouth of the gun against the man's stomach, a smirk grazing his face. Instant fear seized the man's eyes as he watched Sebastian push the gun roughly against the man's stomach.

"Tell me who is making the Lady Braun…" Sebastian hissed as he pressed the gun harder against the man.

"It-it's the Mo-Moretti family" the man stuttered , "So jud don't yeh shoot!"

"The Moretti family… I thought so…" Then from the corner of his eye he saw a young boy shoot back under a table, hiding himself with the table cloth. At first Sebastian thought it was Ciel but got rid of that thought because he was sure that he saw a fair amount of blonde locks rather than the teal hair color.

Quickly he turned towards the man and whispered, "I wouldn't think about talking to your boss sir… I have many relations in the underworld. I can easily kill you as soon as your lips move…"

Then placing his gun back into his pocket he swiftly walked towards the said table with ease. Then he lifted up the table cloth to find a boy few years older than Ciel glare up at him defiantly.

"Eavesdropping boy?" Sebastian questioned as the boy continued to glare up at him.

"I waz no easedropping!" the boy sneered. But of course Sebastian was not buying it. With a cold smile, he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards the exit of the café. He motioned Ciel to follow them which he complied. And when they were safely outside, Sebastian released the boy's arm.

"I told yer! I've no easedropping!"

"Cut the act boy!" Sebastian sneered, "You are a _CHERUB_ aren't you?"

"I don't know wat yer talk bout" the boy muttered as he cautiously eyed Sebastian and Ciel. The boy was around two years older than Ciel. He had a lock of dirty blonde hair with piercing green eyes. He wore clothing similar to theirs but his clothing is a lot dirtier.

Sebastian smirked before he grabbed the boy's arm and pushed the long sleeves away from his arm. And on the boy's arm was a tattoo which illustrated a small cherub.

"I thought so…" Sebastian said bitterly as he again released the boy's arm. "What are you doing here? This is _my _case!"

"Your case?" the boy spoke. The accent from before was suddenly gone to be replaced with fine English. Then his eyes gave a small spark of recognition, "so are you the infamous Prince Sebastian? Nice to meet you, your majesty." Then the boy gave Sebastian a slight bow, a large smirk etched on the boy's face. And even though the gesture was to show politeness, to Ciel he felt like the boy was mocking the prince.

"Did we not tell you clearly enough? We do not need your kind in England!"

The boy smirked as he looked up at Sebastian defiantly and the boy's arrogance deeply reminded Sebastian of Ciel. And Ciel who was quiet throughout the whole ordeal was trying to clear out his mind to sort out the facts and piece them up together.

"Well that's why we hate each other don't we?" the boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We act for the country not the monarchy." Then the boy gave a quick glance at his watch before he stated broadly, "Oh and you have five seconds…"

"Five seconds till what?"

Suddenly there was a sudden explosion from inside the café. The explosion sent Sebastian and Ciel tumbling onto the ground. Even though the boy too fell along with them, he recovered quickly and ran as soon as he was on his feet. Ciel too got on his feet and dashed after the boy while Sebastian ran into the café to help out any customers.

But Ciel just continued to run after the boy who planted the bomb. The boy was quite fast and Ciel sometimes lost him in the crowd but was able to still follow him. Then after few minutes, the boy started to slow down as he glanced behind him time to time. Ciel too slowed as he followed the boy few steps behind and occasionally hiding himself from the boy's view. Then at last the boy stopped in front of a large mansion unfit with the boy's obvious status. He casually opened the gates and walked in before he gave a quick glance behind his shoulder. And as soon as the boy went through the gates, Ciel approached them cautiously. And when he was about to push it open, he felt someone twist his arm painfully behind his back. With a yelp, he found himself on the floor with someone sitting comfortably on his back.

"Now what do we have here?" the boy with the blonde locks said as he gave Ciel a big smile. "A stalker?"

"I am not a stalker! And I demand you to get off me!" Ciel shouted as he squirmed under the boy who was ten times stronger than him.

"Aren't you that midget who was with that bastard prince?" the boy asked as he carefully studied Ciel under him.

The boy's choice of words caused Ciel to hiss angrily, "Just get off of me! And I am not a midget!"

This time the boy got off of Ciel and as soon as they both stood up, the boy gripped his arm instead to forbid him from leaving. "Why did you follow me all the way here?"

"You planted the bomb, why?" Ciel asked him seriously as he glared at the boy with his midnight blue orbs.

The boy studied Ciel carefully before he answered, "That bomb was planted to simply scare that drug dealer… No one will get killed by that simple bomb."

"But was it really necessary?"

"Drug dealers need to learn their place" the boy replied simply as his grip tightened around Ciel's arm. Ciel softly tugged his arm towards him, trying to release himself from the boy's hold.

"Release me!" Ciel demanded as he struggled against him.

"Release you?" the boy echoed as he gave Ciel a cold smile. "Do you think I can let you go so easily after you know where I live?"

Then Ciel felt a faint pain on the back of his head before he fell into darkness.

**What will happen to Ciel? And what is CHERUB? I wonder if people read this book…**

**And thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry but this chapter will be really rushed… But I still hope you enjoy it!**

**And thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro and the CHERUB series.**

Ciel fluttered his eyes open to find himself staring at an Indian woman with long jet black hair. The woman studied Ciel with her grey orbs as they stared at each other silently. Then Ciel winced as he felt pain in the back of his head. He softly touched the spot on the back of his head as the woman offered him a glass of water.

"Where am I?" he asked as he noticed that he was lying in a rather nice bed.

"The CHERUB facility…" the woman answered swiftly as she gently took Ciel's hands and helped him guide the cup to his lips. The Indian woman was beautiful. She had long black hair which was braided at her side. Her darkly tanned skin shimmered in the dull light of the candle as her alluring grey eyes seemed to pierce Ciel's soul.

"Do not be frightened… I am terribly sorry for Alexei for harming you so brutally. Is your head alright?"

"Were you the one who bandaged me?" Ciel asked as he pointed towards his bandaged head.

She gave a slight nod as a response and said, "I am sorry that we cannot let you go yet… The headmistress would like to see you."

"The headmistress?"

"Yes… Your clothes are at the end of the bed. Please change into that and come out when you a ready." Then the woman stood up and quickly left the room to Ciel's own devices. Feeling that he wouldn't get harmed, Ciel obediently changed into the commoner clothes he went to the mission with. Then he walked over to the doors and opened it to find someone he absolutely detested standing there.

"Hey stalker! What took you so long?" the boy with the blonde locks exclaimed. But now he was well washed and was wearing clothing fit for a nobleman's son.

Then he walked towards Ciel and took his hand and started to drag Ciel further into the corridor.

"Release me this instant!" Ciel hissed as he tugged at his captive hand.

Suddenly the boy turned to face Ciel and examined him curiously. Then he gave Ciel a devilish smirk before he stated, "You know you're really pretty…like a girl."

Anger flared in Ciel's cool eyes, "You ars-"

But before Ciel can finish swearing, the boy gripped Ciel's chin and drew his face close to his own. "My name is Alexei… remember that…"

Then still having Ciel's hand in his own, Alexei continued to drag Ciel further into the dark corridor.

.

.

.

Prince Sebastian was frustrated. Deeply frustrated.

He was angry at himself for not looking out for Ciel better. But of course he was angry at Ciel himself for just running off on his own. Sebastian had guessed that Ciel will be with the CHERUBS but sadly he did not know where their facility was. The royal family and the head of the CHERUB association agreed that they would not barge into each others' businesses and that was what they had done for the past few years…until now.

Sebastian had ordered the Scotland Yard to search for Ciel for the past day but with no luck whatsoever.

Sebastian paced his bedroom worriedly as he waited for _any _news.

And the annoying fact was that, he was sure he wouldn't sleep well until he found Ciel.

.

.

.

The headmistress of the CHERUB facility was a special woman. It was not the only fact that she was nearing 40 but still looked to be around 20 years old. Nor was it her beauty with her dark chocolate ringlets that framed her face and her sparkling emerald eyes. No…it was the way she acted.

The headmistress had both minds of a child and a wise adult. She would sometimes throw childish tantrums when something went wrong or will always have eyes for dolls and whatnots. But then she would sometimes become serious and will actually think through answers of different predicaments in a flash.

But sadly, Ciel was to see her childish side.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried as she ran towards Ciel with a large smile etched upon her face. Ciel would have run but Alexei stood behind him, preventing him from leaving. Then Ciel was attacked by the gorgeous woman who wrapped her arms around Ciel's shoulder and pretty much squeezing him to death.

"Ummm Zara? I think you should let him go… He's sort of dying" Alexei coughed behind them causing Zara to release Ciel with a pout.

"I am terribly sorry boy… You are just too cute beyond words." Then softly guiding him, Zara sat behind a large oak desk with Ciel and Alexei sitting side-by-side across from her.

"Can you please tell me Ms. Zara? But what are the CHERUBS?" Ciel asked as soon as they were comfortably settled in their chairs.

"I will answer all of your questions ummm…"

"It's Ciel."

"Yes Ciel, we will answer all of your questions if you shall help us with something." Then Zara flashed Ciel a charming smile as she took out a picture from her desk drawer. She slid the picture across the smooth wood of the desk until it was in front of Ciel for him to examine. The picture was of an old looking man who looked fairly rich. He wore a nicely tailored brand suit and gold rings were aligned on his wrinkled fingers.

"That is Vulner Moretti the one who is responsible for the Lady Braun. We know that you and the Prince were after the person who is selling it."

Ciel remained silent and did not answer.

"I see, you will not answer me then?" Zara frowned as she tilted her head. "But that's no matter since I already know your answer. In a two days time Vulner will have a party, I will want you and Alexei to go undercover to learn more about the Lady Braun."

Ciel stared blankly at Zara before he asked, "What if I refuse?"

"Well there is no reason to refuse, Ciel because I am sure that Prince will be present as well. After the party we will let you go."

"Fine, simple enough but why me? Why do I have to help you?"

Then he heard Alexei chuckle next to him which caused Ciel to raise his brows in curiosity.

"Well you see…Ciel, we do not have any girls in our organization. So we want you to go under cover as a girl."

"Are you kidding me!" Ciel shouted as Alexei who sat next to him burst into laughter. Ciel turned his head towards him with a glare and hissed, "Shut up!"

"Please Ciel! All the boys here don't look feminine enough but you are just so adorable beyond words! You look even prettier than a normal girl!"

Ciel felt his nerve pop and he said thorough clenched teeth, "Ms. Zara are you saying that to compliment me because it really does not make me happy."

With that Alexei started to laugh harder that he has to clench his stomach to calm himself.

"Please Ciel~" Zara sang as her eyes widened into a puppy dog stare.

With a reluctant sigh, Ciel nodded.

"Thank you so much Ciel!"

"So?" Alexei said as he gave out ragged breaths from all the laughing. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Oh Yes!" Then Zara faced Ciel with a large smile and exclaimed, "Welcome to CHERUB, a branch of the British Intelligence. Where the most talented and intelligent children come to train and to work undercover for the British nation."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, _how could such a thing exist?_

Then Alexei turned his whole body towards Ciel and said, "And this is the place I call home…"

_Impossible…_


End file.
